American IdolAlias Style!
by S-Rok
Summary: Here's my American Idol story! See who the winner is!


AMERICAN IDOL~ALIAS STYLE!  
  
Okay...Hello everyone and welcome to American Idol..the search for a superstar...Let's meet our judges now. Our first judge is..Mr. Arvin Sloane(booing goes off in the crowd.He will be taking Simon's place.) And our second judge is...Mrs. Irina Derevko.(she will be taking Paula's place) And our last judge is...Mr.Sark! What is up with your name? Do you even HAVE a first name? (he will be taking Randy's place..even though he does have a good FAKE British accent)  
  
Let's get started  
  
Okay..and our first cotestant is...Mr. Marshall Flinkman  
  
*clapping*  
  
Mr.Sark: Okay..Marshall, what will you be singing for us today?  
  
Marshall: I'm going to sing "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias  
  
Marshall: "I can beeee Syd's hero..i can kiss away her pain, and I will stand by her, forever..she can take my breath away-y-y-y"  
  
Sark-puts up his hand to stop. Okay, Marshall..Let's be honest...we all know that Vaughn has Sydney.  
  
Sloane: You sound like those Stupid Monkeys you watch documentaries on!!! HORRIBLE.  
  
Marshall: I'm sorry..would you like me to sing again..I can sing something else...  
  
Irina: I'm sorry, but you just weren't meant to do this, Marshall.  
  
Marshall: But..*he starts crying* This has been my dream since I was a kid!  
  
Irina: Yes or no to Hollywood, Sloane?  
  
Sloane: Not over my wifes Dead Body..oh yeah..she isn't dead..hehehe  
  
Sark: NO! I agree..Sloane..that was a GREAT plan you had there!  
  
Irina: I'm sorry, Marshall..but GOODBYE! (she pulls a little lever, and Suit and Glasses rolls into the room..."Come with Me, Marshall"  
  
*Marshall screams as Suit and Glasses forces him out of the room.*  
  
Sark: Okay, Next contestant is...Evil Francie!  
  
*more clapping*  
  
Francie..Hello everyone! Today, I will be singing Bad To The Bone.  
  
Francie-Starts singing...She could tell right away that I was bad to the bone...Bad to the bone Bad to the bone, b-b-b-b bad to the bone..b-b-b-bad to the bone.  
  
Irina: Francie, do you think you had ENOUGH eyeshadow on? But other..than that..I thought you were great! You have soo much talent!  
  
Sloane: Finally, Someone who knows what this show is all about..Beautiful!  
  
Sark: Good job, Francie! (looks at Sloane) I knew she was a perfect asset!  
  
Irina: Yes to Hollywood!  
  
Sark & Sloane: Yes!  
  
Francie runs out of the room all happy! And screams!  
  
Okay our next contestant is...Mr. Michael Vaughn who will be doing a duet with his girlfriend Sydney Bristow!  
  
*they walk out onto stage kissing.*  
  
Sloane: Hellooooo..you can stop now..we're ready! Sark:(getting jealous of Vaughn) If you don't start now..I'll -I'll  
  
Irina:(interrupting) I'm soo happy for you Sydney! I knew Mr. Vaughn was good for you!  
  
Syd & Vaughn stop kissing and Vaughn begins to sing Miss America Early morning, a small cafe', a beautiful vision comes my way, I watch her hips swing when she walks, she leaves me speechless when she talks, to see the sunshine throught her dress, makes my heart say..yes  
  
Syd & Vaughn: Take it off, take it off, let's get it on, get it on, light a fire so sweet make the man within me LOVE the women in you. Miss America..yes that's what you are..in the land of the free make a prisoner of me, close my eyes and you're all that I see...(then they stop and make out)  
  
Sark: NOOO I hated it..NO to Hollywood..NOOO  
  
Irina: Actually, I thought it was very good! I loved it!  
  
(Sark and Irina glare at Sloane)  
  
Sloane: Well, I think it was PATHETIC.  
  
Syd: That's okay..we're agents anyway..and we're gonna kick your BUTT!  
  
Sloane: Never! Leave now!  
  
(Syd and Vaughn leave and make out)  
  
Okay..Our next singer will be..Mr. Jack Bristow!  
  
Jack: Hello!  
  
Irina: (flutters her eyelashes and smiles) Hello Jack!  
  
Sloane and Sark turn away in disgust.  
  
Jack: I'm going to sing..NYC from Annie..(my specialty) What is it about you, you're big, you're loud, you're tough..NYC..I go years without you..Then I ..Can't get enough. Enough of the cab drivers answering back, In the language far from pure, enough of frankfurters answering back, brother, you know you're in NYC!  
  
Irina: Ohhh, Jack, that was..Wonderful!  
  
Sark: You do have a pretty good voice..man you should like forget spying, join Broadway!  
  
Sloane: My dear Jack, words can't express..HOW MUCH I HATE YOUR VOICE! Irina: What did you say?  
  
Sloane: You heard me..I hate him!  
  
Irina: Don't you ever..Insult my man..again!  
  
Sark: Your man?  
  
Irina: (blushes) Never mind...Yes to Hollywood  
  
Sark: Yeah..whatever.  
  
Sloane..Ughh..you People are INSANE..NO..but I guess My opinion doesn't matter anymore.  
  
Jack: (smiles) Great..so Irina..I'll see you at my place for dinner tonight?  
  
Irina:Sure...I'll bring the wine  
  
Jack: Just be careful...My toaster is Broken again!  
  
Irina: AGAIN?! You'd think you'd learn by now! Just don't make any toast!  
  
Jack: I'll try to remember! (smiles)  
  
Sloane: (in disgust) MOVING ON...  
  
Jack: (clears his throat) Right..see ya! Irina sighs romantically.  
  
Our Next contestant is Mr. Marcus Dixon *clapping*  
  
Dixon: Okay, i'm gonna sing an Ittalian song. (he starts singing in an opera voice to an itallian song)  
  
Irina: Dixon..sorry, but I didn't know what THE HECK you were singing!  
  
Sark: No can do!  
  
Sloane..I think it's possible..you might be the worst singer in America..maybe even Italy!  
  
Dixon: I HATE YOU SLOANE..YOU LIED TO ME...SYD HAD TO TELL ME THE TRUTH ABOUT EVERYTHING..I TRUSTED YOU..I HATE YOU.  
  
(security guards pull him off stage)  
  
Next...Mr. Will Tippin  
  
Will: Has anybody seen Francie?  
  
Sark: (laughs) No..I haven't  
  
Will: SHUT UP..OR I WILL KILL YOU..SARK!  
  
Okay..I will now sing 'Falling' by Alicia Keys. "I keep on falling..in love..with Syd..I never felt this way..."  
  
Suddenly..Marshall runs in and starts singing "Hero" again.  
  
Sloane: (covers his ears) MARSHALL..get away!  
  
Marshall: Look..I made a high-quality voice synthesizer to make my voice sound better..Now can I go to Hollywood? Please???  
  
Sloane: SECURITY!!!  
  
Agent Weiss: (barges into the room)  
  
I got him...Oh, and do you think..I could get an extra tip for doing this, Mr. Sloane? You know..just an eclair or two?  
  
Sloane: Never! Just get him-out of there!  
  
Marshall: Sloane doesn't know what he's talking about..I HATE HIM..he couldn't tell good singing if it hit him in the face! Don't Worry..you'll see my name is lights someday!  
  
Weiss: You owe me eclairs, Sloane! 2 of them!..Wait..Make it 3!  
  
Marshall: You'll see me in Hollywood..I promise!  
  
(Weiss drags Marshall out of the room)  
  
Will: Can I continue?  
  
Sark: NO..I'm tired of doing this..I wanna leave.  
  
Evil Francie walks into the room.  
  
Evil Francie: Hey, Will hunny! Come on home with me! you can be a singer later!  
  
Sloane: But..you were the only good singer besides Jack!  
  
Evil Francie: Oh..just let Jack win..Who cares!  
  
Irina: Yes! My hunny won! This calls for a celebration! Some expensive wine..and maybe a new toaster!  
  
(Jack, Syd, and Vaughn all come into the room)  
  
Jack: Yes! I won! I can't believe it!  
  
Syd: (takes a break from Vaughn's lips, and hugs her dad) I'm so proud of you daddy!  
  
Jack: Thanks sweetie!  
  
Irina and Jack, and Syd and Vaughn all walk out and enjoy a nice dinner together where they have appetizers of honey-toast!  
  
Sark and Sloane stay behind and moniter Fran as she finds out some intel about Will and his new job at the CIA.  
  
Well that's all for now folks! Thanks for voting in for our American Idol..Alias edition! Be sure to join us next time!  
  
*American Idol music is played* 


End file.
